Die Puppen der Meister
by Lilith-Kaine
Summary: Das Ende einer Fähigen Puppe... Kapitel 9
1. Prolog Der Anfang von allem

Ich werde meine Fanfiction "Der Fluch der Ewigkeit" vorerst nicht weiter führen, da sie momentan überarbeitet wird. Ich bitte dies zu entschuldigen und hoffe das der erste Teil dieser Story gefällt.  
  
Disclaimer: Hiermit schwöre ich das ich Narwinye le Glevieres mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld verdiene weil alles Joanne Kathleen Rowling und Warner gehört. Ich werde die Figuren lieben und Ehren und alles tun was sonst noch dazu gehört. Ich sage hiermit: Ja, ich will.  
  
Viel Spaß mit :  
  
~*+*+Die Puppen der Meister+*+*~ _by Narwinye_  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Prolog  
  
Das 6. Schuljahr Harry Potters begann wie jedes andere zuvor auch. Die Erstklässler wurden eingeteilt. Doch bevor Professor McGonagall anfing den neuen Schülern zu erklären was sie tun sollten, begann der sprechende Hut zu rufen :"Ich verlange mit Harry Potter zu sprechen." Die Halle erstarrte. Zögernd stand der gerufene auf und begann mit dem Hut zu flüstern. Doch dann geschah etwas unerwartetes denn Dumbledore stand auf und sah verdammt zornig aus. Obwohl man ihn selten so sah, wusste doch jeder Bewohner der Zaubererwelt, das ein solch mörderischer Ausdruck auf dem immer Freundlichen Gesicht nichts gutes verheißen konnte.  
  
Harry erhob sich, als der Schulleiter drohend vor dem Stuhl auf dem der Hut lag stand und sah ihn mit Abneigung, an bevor er fragte: " Entschuldigung Professor, aber sollten wir uns nicht wieder auf unsere Plätze begeben, damit die Auswahlzeremonie abgehalten werden kann?"  
  
Dumbledore rang um Fassung. Es war wirklich ein seltsamer Anblick, aber schließlich nickte der weißhaarige Mann nur und meinte als Harry sich schon umdrehte: "Sie melden sich nachher in meinem Büro, verstanden Mister Potter?" Dieser gab keine antwort.  
  
Einige der Slytherin, darunter auch Draco Malfoy meinten ein Murmeln zu hören welches von Harry Potter kam.  
  
"Natürlich mein lieber Puppenspieler... ...nur frage ich mich.... ....welche deiner Puppen darf das nächste mal  
  
...mitspielen... ...oder gar...  
...sterben...?" 


	2. Das Angebot des Erkennenden

Kapitel 1  
  
~Das Angebot des Erkennenden~  
  
Knapp ein Jahr war seitdem Aufruf des sprechenden Hutes vergangen. Sichtlich hatte sich an den Beteiligten nicht viel verändert. Albus Dumbledore war wieder der freundlich lächelnde Schulleiter der ständig in allem nur gutes sah. Harry Potter war der Held dem anscheinend alles verziehen wurde.  
  
Nun, wie gesagt, für den oberflächlichen Betrachter, sah es so aus. Tatsächlich wussten nur wenige dass Harry Potter daran schuld war das Gryffindor im letzten Schuljahr den Hauspokal nicht bekommen hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich wussten nicht einmal die beiden anderen Mitglieder des Glorreichen Gryffindortrios davon. Natürlich waren die beiden viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.  
  
Während die beiden miteinander Doktorspielchen gespielt hatten, war Harry durch das Schloss geschlichen. Ohne den Tarnumhang seines Vaters und ohne die Karte des Rumtreibers, die Dumbledore ihm nach den Vorkommnissen in der großen Halle abgenommen hatte.  
  
Dadurch wurde er wiederholt von Snape geschnappt, bis es ihm gelungen war ebenso Lautlos zu schleichen wie Mrs. Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters Argus Filch. In den Weihnachtsferien hatte er schließlich die Probe aufs Exempel gemacht. Er war dem Hauslehrer der Slytherin vom Kerker bis zum Wahrsageturm gefolgt, ohne das dieser etwas bemerkt hatte. Von nun an stand ihm gesamt Hogwarts offen und er nutzte das aus.  
  
Und er kehrte irgendwann im Winter zurück in die Kammer des Schreckens, wo er das Labyrinth der Gänge soweit durch forschte bis er jeden Winkel, jeden Raum und jede Abzweigung im Schlafe kannte. Die Hallen und Gemächer Salazar Slytherins waren wieder entdeckt.  
  
Er hatte von einem seiner Informanten erfahren, dass die Slytherin seiner Jahrgangsstufe und auch die einiger anderen sich weigerten, Voldemort untertan zu sein, und befand sich nun auf dem Weg ihnen ein Angebot zu unterbreiten.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
In einem Raum der im bereich der Ravenclaws lag, hatte sich inzwischen schon die besagte Gruppe Slytherins versammelt. Entgegen sämtlicher Vermutungen war die Gruppe ziemlich groß, alles in allem mindestens 20 Personen. Sie waren in eine heftige Diskussion verwickelt, sodass sie nicht bemerkten wie Harry leise eintrat und die Tür wieder schloss.  
  
Draco Malfoy stritt mit Jennifer Grayfield. "Draco, du verstehst nicht, wir haben bemerkt welche Zauber er auf sich selbst angewandt hat, ich frage mich nur warum?" "Jennifer wir benutzen die meisten dieser Zauber auch ! Warum sollte er es also nicht tun?" "Er ist Harry Potter, ein Gryffindor und die Zauber die er benutzt hat sind nur auf Slytherins kompatibel." "Es ist doch egal Jeay! Er ist unsere letzte Möglichkeit. Vielleicht hat er ja mit Snape darüber gesprochen. Und der hat ihn irgendwie integriert."  
  
Diese Vermutung ließ Harry grinsen. Es war allerdings eher eine Grimasse. Gregory Goyle hatte ihn nun anscheinen bemerkt, denn er tippte Draco an, der ihn gekonnt Ignorierte und mit Jennifer weiter diskutierte. Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten jedoch, schien ihn das permanente Ticken auf den Geist zu gehen. "Was ist denn Greg! Du nervst!" fauchte er ihn an. Dieser zeigte allerdings nur in Harrys Richtung woraufhin Draco erblich. Entgeisterte starrte er ihn an. "Bei... Salazar.. Wie lange ...?" "Lange genug ... aber darum geht es hier nicht. Habt ihr darüber nachgedacht?" "Wie denn wenn die genauen Einzelheiten des Paktes nicht einmal kennen" "Schon gut. Soweit ich erfahren habe, weigern sich einige Slytherins, die ja wohl ihr seid, dagegen sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Ist das soweit richtig?" Allgemeines nicken der anwesenden Personen. "Nun, ich denke ihr wolltet euch irgendwo verstecken und dem Unterricht trotzdem nicht fernbleiben. Ich hätte einen gewissen Ort, wo weder Voldemort, noch Dumbledore euch finden würde.  
  
Was Fudge betrifft, sollte man sich bei dem keine Sorgen machen, der ist zu blöd zum scheißen." Nachdenklich nickte Draco und fragte zögernd: "Was , verlangst du als Gegenleistung? Geld?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das einzige was ich verlange, ist, dass ihr euch auf gar keinen Fall Dumbledore anschließt." Einige der Slytherin schienen Dumbledore immer noch zu Vertrauen, obwohl er sie behandelte wie den letzten Dreck. Auf jeden fall waren sie nicht gewillt diesen Schutz entgültig sausen zu lassen, was größtenteils an Snape liegen mochte. Denn, entgegen aller Behauptungen anderer Häuser, war das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und dem Größtendteil seiner Schüler freundschaftlicher als es aussah, was bedeutete, das beispielsweise Draco Malfoy in seine Tätigkeit als Spion eingeweiht war. Nach fünfundzwanzig Minuten an den Nerven zerrendem Schweigen, seufzte Harry und ging zur Tür um den Raum zu verlassen. "Überlegt es euch. Am besten wir treffen uns nächste Woche wieder hier. Lasst mir eine Nachricht zukommen in der die genaue Zeit steht."  
  
"Warte!" Auf den ruf von Pansy Parkinson hin, wandte er sich überrascht wieder um. Sie lächelte nervös "Ich wollte...Ich meine.. können wir Severus einweihen?" "Snape?" Sie nickte. "Warum nicht? Aber halt, könnt ihr das auf Morgen verschieben? Ich bringe Morgen vor dem Frühstück einen Brief zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr müsst sicher stellen das er den auf jeden fall liest, bevor ihr ihn mit einbezieht." Damit schienen alle einverstanden allerdings fragte eine Zweiklässlerin: "Was steht denn darin?" "Wie heißt du?" fragend sah sie Draco an. Dieser nickte. "Lynn. Lynn Reganion. Warum?" "In dem Brief, Lynn, steht eine Geschichte. Wenn Professor Snape sie gelesen hat, kannst du ihn ja fragen, ob er sie dir erzählt." Er nickte den anwesenden zu und verließ den Raum entgültig.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Als am nächsten Morgen Blaise Zabini als erster den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins verließ, hatte er das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Er drehte sich noch einmal zum Portal zurück und erschrak als er neben dem Eingang Harry Potter lehnen sah. Er wusste zwar das dieser den Brief vorbeibringen wollte, hatte aber vollkommen vergessen gehabt das ein Gryffindor den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin gar nicht kennen durfte. Harry erwähnte das jedoch mit keinem Wort sondern reichte ihm den Brief und sagte: "Ihr könnt ihn ruhig lesen wenn ihr wollt. Aber ich bezweifle dass es euch viel bringt. Denk dran dass ihr mich über das nächste Treffen Informieren müsst. Ciao" Verwirrt kehrte Blaise zurück um Draco Malfoy den Brief zu geben. Er hoffte nur das Draco es geschafft hatte durchzuschlafen, ansonsten würde er unausstehlich sein.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Da ich zwei Reviews bekommen habe ( danke an Angel334 und Craze ) hier das 1. Kapitel Diesmal ist das ganze etwas länger. Der nächste Teil erscheint vorrausichtlich in einer Woche.  
  
Das nächste Kapitel heißt:  
  
Der Brief  
  
CU Narwinye 


	3. Der Brief

5 Reviews für das 1. Kapitel! Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Danke!!!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
~*+*+Die Puppen der Meister+*+*~  
  
_by Narwinye_  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
~ Der Brief ~  
  
Severus schreckte auf als er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür zu seinen Privatgemächern hörte. "Herein!" Die Tür öffnete sich und zum Vorschein kam: Draco Malfoy. Zögernd trat er ein, und streckte ihm ein pralles Kuvert entgegen. " Ähm...könntest du das bitte lesen Severus?" fragte er mit einem drängenden Unterton in der Stimme, der bei einem Malfoy vollkommen unpässlich war. Severus sah ihn amüsiert an, öffnete dann allerdings den Brief und zog mehrere engbeschriebene Seiten heraus, zu aller oberst Schwarzes Briefpapier dass mit leuchtend Silberner Tinte beschrieben war und nach einer Mischung roch die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gerochen hatte. Aurakarie, australische Nessel und Lodgepole Kiefer. Er selbst war der einzige hier im Schloss der die Rezeptur kannte und das letzte mal hergestellt hatte er das Zeug vor zwanzig Jahren! Erstaunt überflog er diese Seite .  
  
Sehrgeehrter Professor Snape,  
  
Es ist an der Zeit für sie, zu erfahren.  
  
Sie sollten die folgende Geschichte in einzelnen Stücken wieder erkennen, es ist wichtig,  
  
das sie verstehen was ich ihnen damit sagen wollte. Überlegen sie gut.  
  
Severus Hand zitterte leicht. Als er das Schwarze Pergament zur Seite legte, welches mit dem Siegel der Potter Familie gekennzeichnet war. Dann begann er zu lesen.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Vor gar nicht so langer Zeit,  
  
gab es in einer berühmten Zauberschule einen der alles beherrschte obwohl er nicht einmal Schulleiter war, er wurde der Wissende genannt. Er kontrollierte alles, Lehrer, Schüler und Tiere, manche von ihnen bemerkten es, andere nicht.  
  
Ein paar Schüler, alle der selben Gruppe angehörend, weigerten sich permanent dagegen, da sie verdachtgeschöpft hatten. Jedoch wurden auch sie früher oder später von Fäden gezogen, die dem Wissenden gehörten, denn dieser war wahrlich ein Meister im so Schwierigen Spiel mit den Puppen. Ob sie nun Tot oder lebendig waren, er nutzte sie für seine Zwecke...  
  
Zwei der berühmtesten dieser Ära an der besagten Schule, die auch aus dem aufmüpfigen und verstoßenen Hause stammten, waren der, den man den Leuchtenden nannte, was er zweifellos auch war, und der ernste.  
  
Der Leuchtende war dem der ständig so ernst war vollkommen verfallen, dieser jedoch, hatte sein Herz an einen verschenkt der nicht zu Ersetzen war. Dieser gehörte der Gruppe derer an die dem Wissenden anscheinend untertan waren, allerdings hatte er bemerkt das es dem ernsten wirklich ernst damit war.  
  
Seinen Freunden erzählte er allerdings nichts, denn obwohl einer von ihnen Wölfische Gene in sich hatte, würden sie es nicht verstehen. Der Wölfische war mit einem Mädchen zusammen dessen Lieblings Blumen Lilien waren. Während ein anderer, der starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hund hatte, von dem der Leuchtete als Ablenkung benutzt wurde, was dieser natürlich nicht wusste. Doch der Wissende folgte jedem einzelnen, noch so dünnen Faden, bis zu seinem Ursprung, um damit die Schicksale seiner Puppen so zu vernetzen, dass es ihm zu gute kam.  
  
Es hatte fürchterliche Folgen. Erst trieb er einen Keil zwischen den Ernsten und seines nicht zu ersetzenden, so dass sie sich voneinander abwandten. Der, der nicht zu ersetzen war flüchtete in die Arme der Lilientochter die von ihrem Wölfischen geliebten getrennt wurde, weil der, der einem Hund so ähnlich war, ihn in beschlag genommen hatte. Der Ernste wurde vom Leuchtenden verführt und verfing sich in einem Weiteren Netz, dass das Werk eines zweiten Puppenmeisters war, ohne es zu bemerken. Doch tatsächlich war jeder von ihnen noch ihrer Ursprünglichen Liebe verfallen.  
  
Jahre später kamen einige Fäden wieder zusammen, um ein neues Schicksal zu knüpfen. Das Schicksal dessen, der dem Wissenden zum Sieg verhelfen sollte. Bei dem Versuch ihn vor dem zweiten Meister der Puppen zu schützen, ließen die Tochter der Lilien und der Unersetzliche ihr Leben, was dem Ernsten, der dabei war das Herz entgültig brach.  
  
Er kehrte zum Wissenden zurück ohne zu bemerken dass er es war dessen Plan in Erfüllung gegangen war. Bis zu einem gewissen Tage war der Ernste vollkommen ahnungslos doch dann, bekam er einen Brief der dass ändern sollte. Doch was er dann tat ist nicht überliefert...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Nun zitterte nicht mehr nur Severus´ Hand, sondern sein gesamter Körper. Denn er hatte verstanden was der Schreiber dieses Briefes ihm sagen wollte. Er hatte Jahrelang mit einer Lüge gelebt, bei demjenigen der für das Desaster verantwortlich war. Doch halt, was war das, erneut schimmerte etwas Schwarzes durch die Hellen Pergamentblätter. Es war ein weiterer Teil des Stücks was er vorher gelesen hatte. Dieses mal jedoch, stand nicht sehr viel darauf.  
  
........Man hat euch gesehen.......  
  
Und darunter ein Bild das die letzten Tage ihres zusammen seins verkörpert. Als er es anhob um es genauer betrachten zu können, verschwamm es Plötzlich vor seinen Augen und er spürte ein eigentümliches Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Danke an alle die mich lesen!!!  
  
Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat nicht zu sehr zur vorher schon herrschenden Verwirrung beigetragen und dass es euch gefällt. Das ich es jetzt schon online stelle, liegt an der verblüffend guten Reaktion auf diese Fanfiction. Ohne die fleißigen Reviews wäre ich nicht so schnell fertig gewesen.  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Tolotos Herm84 Angel344 Kiki1966d Pe  
  
Das nächste Kapitel heißt:  
  
Masken im Dunkeln  
  
See ya  
  
Narwinye 


	4. Masken in der Dunkelheit

~*+*+Die Puppen der Meister+*+*~  
  
_by Narwinye_  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
~ Masken im Dunkeln ~  
  
Als das ziehen nachließ, bemerkte Severus, dass Draco Malfoy ebenfalls vom Sog der Karte erfasst worden war. "Se..Severus? Wo sind wir hier?" fragte der Junge und sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
Doch bevor der Meister der Zaubertränke antworten konnte, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. "Snape? Malfoy? Dann haben sie den Brief also gelesen." Obwohl es mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage war, antwortete Severus mit einem leichten nicken bevor er fragte: "Und sie, Mister Potter haben ihn geschrieben!"  
  
"Tatsächlich! Haben sie das allein herausgefunden, oder hat er es ihnen verraten?" Mit einer leichte Kopfbewegung deutete er auf Draco. "Nein nein, nur sie würden auf die Idee kommen mir mit der Tinte zu schreiben, die als letzter James in der Hand hatte." " Harry" "Was?" Der jüngere Strich sich eine Strähne hinters Haar. Snapes Blick verengte sich daraufhin unmerklich. #  
  
"Sie sollen mich solange wir hier unten sind, in meinem Bereich der Burg, beim Namen nennen." Nun meldete sich Draco wieder zu Wort: "Ähm, Sorry dass ich frage. Aber WO genau sind wir?"  
  
"Unter der Erde." Auf Harrys Antwort hin sog der Malfoy Sprössling scharf die Luft ein und flüsterte. " Die Hallen der Slytherin." Harry nickte, allerdings veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht im geringsten. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Severus. "Haben sie verstanden was ich ihnen mit dem Brief sagen wollte? Wer damit gemeint war?"  
  
Snape machte einen Laut der sein deutliches Missfallen gegenüber dieser Frage verlauten ließ aber er antwortete trotzdem. "Daran war nichts falsch zu verstehen!" Noch bevor der griesgrämige Mann zuende gesprochen hatte wandte Harry sich wieder Draco zu. "Ich lasse euch jetzt alleine, wenn ihr fertig seid kommt in den Raum dort drüben." Er wies auf eine Tür die mit Silbernen Schlangen verziert war und verschwand durch die selbige.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Harry hatte sich, als er den Raum betreten hatte, in einen Sessel fallen lassen, in dem er sich nun aufrichtete als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Allerdings betrat nur Severus den Raum, anscheinend wollte er allein mit ihm sprechen. "Nun, wie haben sie sich entschieden?" Severus antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage: "Warum hilfst du ihnen?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe mich schon einmal falsch entschieden. Aber da war ich selbst schuld. Diese Gruppe hier sollte ein recht darauf haben zu wählen, und das Motto von Albus Dumbledore ist nach wie vor: Was nicht passt, wird passend gemacht." Die Tür knarrte und Draco Malfoy kam rein. Harry fragte ihn mit tonloser Stimme: "Hast du mitgehört?" Draco nickte.  
  
Harry seufzte leise. "Komm rein und mach die Tür zu." Er blickte an die Decke, dann zu Severus, zu Draco. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand ließ er zwei Sessel erscheinen, die er den beiden Slytherins anbot. "Mr.. .. ich meine Harry. Ich werde dir und Draco meine Entscheidung mitteilen, wenn du eine Bedingung erfüllst."  
  
Man hätte eine Stecknadel hören können, in der nun folgenden Stille. "Die Wäre?" Harry klang vollkommen Uninteressiert. "Nimm deine Maske ab, und deine Verschleierungs- Zauber." Harry war nichts anzusehen, weder Erstaunen noch Schock, aber Draco sah verzweifelt irritiert vom einem zum anderen, aber das fehlende Mienenspiel auf beiden Gesichtern, förderte nur die hoffnungslose Verwirrung in die ihn dies alles stürzte.  
  
Dann fragte Harry: "Woher wissen sie davon? Habe ich mich verraten?" "Deine Haare. Du streichst dir Ständig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die gar nicht existiert." "Ich glaube nicht das sie wissen wollen, wie ich in Wirklichkeit aussehe." Harrys ausweichende Reaktion überraschte den Hauslehrer der Slytherin überhaupt nicht.  
  
Sie lieferten sich ein stummes Duell, das unentschieden endete, da Harry seufzend zustimmte, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Er legte den Umhang ab, der anscheinend zu kurz war, sobald er jedoch aus seinen Händen fiel, änderte sich dessen Aussehen vollkommen. Doch auch der Junge blieb nicht verschont von Veränderungen.  
  
Er war unverkennbar größer als mit der Illusion. Auch die Haare waren länger als vorher, sehr viel länger. Sie fielen glatt über die Schultern bis zum Steißbein, von da an waren die Spitzen Silbern gefärbt, was mit dem Schwarz der übrigen Gestalt genauso stark kontrastierte wie die bleiche Haut. Die Augen, sie waren zwar genauso Grün wie die des angeblichen Trugbildes, schienen aber von Zeit zu Zeit Schwarz zu werden und wirkten gehetzt. Dann hefteten sie sich auf Severus, der sagte: "Meine Unterstützung habt ihr sicher"  
  
"Gut, dann sol...." der Rest den Harry sagte, ging im Schrei eines großen Falken unter, der durch irgendeinen Tunnel in die unterirdischen Räume gelangt sein musste und einen eingerollten Brief in seine Hände fallen ließ. Nachdem er die wenigen Zeilen gelesen hatte, drehte er sich um und holte einen schweren gefütterten Mantel vom anderen Ende des Raumes.  
  
Dabei sagte er zu den beiden anwesenden Slytherin: "Sorry, ich muss Dumbledores Leute davon abhalten eine große Dummheit zu begehen. Entweder ihr kommt mit raus oder ihr bleibt hier. Also, was wollt ihr?"  
  
Severus hatte sich schon nach wenigen Sekunden entschieden mitzukommen, Draco schloss sich dem an. Und so machten sie sich auf durch eine Vielzahl von Gängen und verließen das Schloss um eine erschreckende Szene kurz vor dem Verbotenen Wald zu entdecken.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Soooooo... Damit wäre das 3, Kapitel online. Was haltet ihr davon? Habt ihr Kritik? Wollt ihr mir einfach so ein Review schreiben? Tut euch keinen Zwang an. Dort unten ist der Passende Knopf.  
  
Danke an:  
  
Herm 84 und Schokokruemel.  
  
CU Narwinye  
  
Das nächste Kapitel heißt:  
  
Blutiges Schwert 


	5. Das blutige Schwert

~*+*+Die Puppen der Meister+*+*~  
  
_by Narwinye_  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
~ Das blutige Schwert~  
  
Ein blondes Mädchen von vielleicht sechs Jahren, lag auf der weiten Grasfläche, umzingelt von Auroren und einigen Schülern des siebten Jahrgangs Gryffindor/Hufflepuff die ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet hielten.  
  
Über ihnen eine magische Sonne, die, die düstere Szene unnormal hell wirken ließ. Harry war anscheinend verärgert über die Behandlung des Mädchens und sagte deshalb nicht mehr zu Draco und Severus als das sie sich verstecken sollten, bevor er leise an einigen Personen die ebenfalls im Kreis der ,Bewacher´ standen vorbeischlich, wobei er bemerkte, das auch Hermione Granger und Ronald Weasley darunter waren.  
  
Sie hatten ihre Spielchen anscheinend einmal unterbrochen. Dieser Gedanke ließ ein herablassendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen, was ihn richtiggehend in diesen Akt des Stückes integrierte. Ronald sprach gerade einen Bannzauber, den Harry mit ein paar einfachen Worten unterbrach. "Lass sie in ruhe, Rotschopf!"  
  
Nun erst wurde er bemerkt. Er durchschritt die Reihen seiner augenscheinlichen Feinde gemäßigten Schrittes und ließ sich am Ende ohne zu zögern, neben dem immer noch leblos daliegenden Mädchen, nieder. Nachdem er ihre Augenlieder leicht berührt hatte schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte, ohne die Personen mit denen er Sprach anzusehen: "Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie tief die Gastfreundschaft Hogwarts` gesunken ist. Wolltet ihr sie erblinden lassen oder töten?" Ron hatte nun anscheinend seine Sprache wieder gefunden. "Was geht dich das an Fremder? Wer bist du überhaupt?"  
  
Erst bei diesen Worten wurde dem dunkelhaarigen bewusst, das er vergessen hatte die Illusionen wieder auf sich anzuwenden, er verfluchte sich selbst, bis ihm klar wurde, das man mit einem solchen Doppelleben eine menge Verwirrung stiften konnte. "Wer ich bin ? Lassen wir diese Frage erst mal unter den Tisch fallen. Was mich das angeht? Ich habe keine Lust das ihr meine Heimat zerstört. Und indem ihr sie oder ihre Mutter versucht zu töten, würdet ihr das Gesamte Volk von ihnen auf das Schloss und seine Umgebung hetzen."  
  
Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, wandte er sich wieder dem Kind zu. Er weckte sie durch sanftes schütteln, und half ihr sich aufzusetzen und flüsterte: "Sprichst du Englisch?" Sie jedoch starrte ihn unverwandt an. Also versuchte er es anders.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Sprichst du die-Sprache-des-Windes-wenn-er-Nachts-in-den-Bäumen-flüstert?" Nun reagierte sie mit einem geflüsterten "Ja" was Harry einen Laut des Triumphes entlockte.  
  
"Bist du sehr durstig?" Die glühenden Augen antworteten für sich selbst.  
  
"Und deine Mutter? Ist sie noch in der Nähe?" Sie nickte und zeigte auf den Wald hinter ihnen. Er fragte weiter: "Ließ der Durst euch hier innehalten? Hofftet ihr, hier wenigstens Ruhe zu finden?"  
  
Wieder ein Nicken. Harry zog ein Schwert, welches aus schwarzem Stein bestand. "Das Mädchen zuckte zurück. Er reichte ihr das Heft, und sagte: "Zeige mir an welcher Stelle du trinken würdest." Nach einem irritierten Blick tat sie schließlich worum er sie gebeten hatte. Sie hob mit einiger Kraftanstrengung das Schwert und setzte es an seinen Hals. "Dort fließt es am schnellsten."  
  
Harry nickte verstehend und nahm das Schwert wieder in seine Hände. Dann verdunkelte er die magische Sonne, sodass sie schwarz zu leuchten schien. Erst danach hob er das Schwert erneut, setzte die Klinge an die Stelle, die das blonde Mädchen ihm gezeigt hatte, und führte einen sauberen Schnitt durch, aus dem schon nach einigen Sekunden Blut zu quellen begann.  
  
Mit der Schwertklinge füllte er zwei kleine Gläser aus Kristall, indem er die Flüssigkeit durch wenige Bewegungen des Handgelenkes ableitete. Nachdem beide Gläser halb gefüllt waren, setzte er ab. Dem Kind dessen Augen nun vollständig Rot waren gab er die Anweisung ihre Mutter zu holen. "Du weißt doch, sonst wird das Elexier-das-durch-den-Körper-rinnt erkalten." Mit kleinen trippelnden Schritten lief sie über die Wiese und verschwand im Wald.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Nun wandte sich Harry wieder den Umstehenden zu und stand auf. "Was meint ihr, wird sie zurück kommen?" flüsterte einer der Auroren seinen Freunden zu. Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. "Sie wird zurück kommen. Sie sollten allerdings froh sein, das sie sich nicht auf euch stürzt und sie aussaugt."  
  
Er starrte den jungen Mann durch einige Haarsträhnen hindurch an, da er befürchtete das dieser seine Narbe entdecken könnte. Erst als er das rascheln der Kleider zweier Personen hörte, drehte er sich wieder um. Eine junge Frau stolperte hinter dem ihm schon bekannten Mädchen her.  
  
Als die beiden bei der Gruppe ankamen griff die jüngere gierig nach dem Glas. Aber sobald sie es in den Händen hielt schaffte sie es, sich zu beherrschen. Erst nachdem der Schwarzhaarige das andere Glas der älteren Frau gegeben hatte, begann sie in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken. Auch ihre Mutter begann damit, setzte aber zwischendurch ab und dankte Harry.  
  
"Ihr Blut fließt noch immer," sie wies auf seinen Hals. "Darf ich die Schwärze des Dunklen Schwertes bannen?" "Es wird mich nicht hinüber ziehen." Da sie beide zum größten Teil Englisch sprachen, verstanden die Umstehenden sie.  
  
Und sie waren doch um so überraschter als die Frau sich an ihm hinauf zog, und mit einem kleinen Dolch aus Kristall die Wunde die das Schwert hinterlassen hatte, erneut aufriss, und Blut hinausströmte, welches so schwarz wie die Dunkelheit des dichten Waldes war und sofort wenn es seine Venen verließ, aufleuchtete und zerstob.  
  
"Wir müssen gehen. Wie darf ich sie nennen?" Diese Frage traf Harry mit Sicherheit nicht unvorbereitet, trotzdem lächelte er nervös. "Nennen sie mich wie sie wollen. In dieser Gestalt habe ich noch keinen Namen."  
  
"Gut." Sie sah ihn forschend an. Dann grinste sie fies. "Ich denke, wir sollten sie Loen Eryaviere nennen." #  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich.  
  
"Ich denke nicht das, das eine gute Idee wäre." Doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren.  
  
"Schließlich, bedeutet es doch, der, der starb."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und das Mädchen auch.  
  
Harry beugte sich nieder und hob das Schwert auf, welches sein Blut vollständig aufgesogen hatte, es war nicht mehr einfach Schwarz, sondern durchzogen von feinen Fäden, die sich wie glühende Lava um das Schwert schlossen.  
  
Sie Pulsierten gleich seinem Herzschlag, aber das was er nicht bemerkte war das wahrscheinlich seltsamste.  
  
Am Griff bildeten sie zwei Worte. Seine Gestalt war nunmehr nicht ein Schatten seines früheren Selbst.  
  
Sein Name, auf seinem Schwert.  
  
Loen Eryaviere.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Hallloooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
Hier präsentiere ich euch: Das Nächste Kapitel. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Gab es irgendetwas das euch nicht passte? War es Scheiße?  
  
Schreibt mir ein Review.  
  
The Next Kapitel is:  
  
Das Treffen 


	6. Das Gespräch

~*+*+Die Puppen der Meister+*+*~  
  
_by Narwinye_  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
~ Das Treffen ~  
  
Die Auroren starrten den beiden mysteriösen Wesen nach bevor sie sich zu Harry umschwenkten.  
  
Zwei von ihnen packten ihn auf ein Zeichen von Ronald an den Oberarmen und hielten ihn fest. Dem Anschein nach traute er niemanden, der auch nur ansatzweise etwas mit den 'Feinden´ von Hogwarts zu schaffen hatte, aus Angst oder Respekt, war jedoch nicht zu erfassen. "Nun," meinte er in einem charakterfesten Tonfall,  
  
"Wir müssen dich zu unserem Schulleiter bringen. Ich denke das wäre das Vernünftigste. Bringt ihn in Dumbledores Büro."  
  
Harry wartete bis Ronald sich umgedreht hatte und befreite sich dann von den Händen seiner Begleiter mit einem einzigen Schleuderspruch den normalerweise schon Zweitklässler abblocken konnten, weshalb die Auroren wohl nicht damit gerechnet hatten.  
  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel seines Gewandes um die beiden mit einer Ganzkörperklammer zu belegen, hielt dann jedoch inne und nahm den Beiden ihre Zauberstäbe ab.  
  
Er drehte ihre Gesichter in einen Lichtstrahl, der von der immer noch dunkel leuchtenden magischen Sonne ausging und sah hinein. "Lanny Creevy und Timothy Loyce. Welch Kuriosum, genauso dämlich wie ihre Kinder."  
  
"Petrificus totalus..."  
  
Kopfschüttelnd ging er den selben Feldweg, den der Weasley Abkomme genommen hatte zum Schloss.  
  
Als er auf der Höhe des Schlupfwinkels der beiden Slytherin war, zischte er leise aber bestimmt eine Anweisung. "Geht zurück in eure Schlafräume oder lasst es. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren beschleunigte er seine Schritte um wenig später im Tor des Schlosses zu verschwinden und ließ die beiden zurück.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Ronald wunderte sich darüber dass seine beiden Beauftragten sich dem Anschein nach verspäteten, als er Harry kommen sah, der in seiner jetzigen Gestalt, mit dem Schwert in der linken und dem Zauberstab in der Rechten ein recht unheilschwangeres Bild abgab und den Eindruck erweckte, seinen Mitarbeitern sei etwas Passiert.  
  
Milde lächelnd, was ihn sogar noch bedrohlicher wirken ließ, fragte dieser Bote des Unheils: "Wolltest du mich nicht deinem Herrn und Meister vorstellen, Rotschopf?" Ron schob ihn unsanft durch die Tür neben ihm, hinter welcher sich, wie Harry wusste  
  
Dumbledores Büro befand.  
  
Als Ron gerade gehen wollte, wisperte Harry ihm noch zu: "Du solltest vielleicht einmal nach Loyce und Creevy schauen, wenn sie die Nacht draußen verbringen müssen, wird ihnen mit Sicherheit kalt. Was meinst du?"  
  
Ronald machte kehrt. Und Harry wandte sich dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters zu, an dem selbiger saß und Teetrank.  
  
Harry setzte sich unaufgefordert in einen der scheußlich bunten Sessel die im Raum standen, wobei sein Blick den Griff seines Schwertes streifte. Er bemerkte den Schriftzug sofort als er mit den Augen die seltsamen Zeichen nachfuhr, wurde allerdings vom räuspern Dumbledores davon abgelenkt.  
  
"Sie werden mir nicht sagen wer sie sind?" Was für eine unglaubliche Feststellung dieses dümmlichen Alten Greises das doch wieder war. Harry wiederstand dem Reflex mit den Augen zu rollen und replizierte herablassend: "Wenn sie mich so Freundlich fragen, Nein."  
  
"Dann dauert das hier wohl länger. Wollen sie Tee?" Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten goß er sich und Harry aus der gerade erschienenen Teekanne, die, nach dem Teewärmer zu urteilen, Dobby der Hauself vorbereitet hatte, Tee in zwei Tassen und schob ihm eine davon zu.  
  
Der eben erwähnte Teewärmer passte wirklich gut zum Ambiente das in diesem Raum herrschte. Hellrosa mit grün-gelben Bommeln und einer Orangenen Musterung. Wirklich hässlich.  
  
Wieder schwiegen sie sich an.  
  
Dann, nach ungefähr 20 Minuten sprach Harry leise in die Stille hinein, doch Dumbledore und ihm kam es wie schreien vor. "Der Phoenix als Zeichen für euch war gut gewählt. Ich denke nicht das wir uns viel zu sagen haben, Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore tat nicht einmal als ob ihn das verwirren würde. "Gut, wir stehen auf verschiedenen Seiten. Sobald ihr die Tür dort durchgangen habt, ist die Jagd auf euch eröffnet."  
  
Harry jedoch kümmerte das nicht. Er verließ den Raum ohne Hast und bemerkte sofort das ihm jemand folgte. Er nahm absichtlich einige unbekannte Wege und führte die ihm folgende Person in ein altes Spigelkabinett, das zum überprufen der Haltung beim Zaubern gedacht war.  
  
Als er sicher war das sie ihm immernoch folgte drehte er sich um und blieb stehen. Die Person die ihm nun gegenüberstand war niemand anders als....  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Willkommen zu Kapitel 5!!  
  
@all : Alle Rätsel werden sich irgendwann aufklären. (Hoffe ich zumindest).  
  
@luna: Es ist eine grobe Mischung aus Vokalen, Sindarin, 'Englisch und Spanisch. So entstand auch mein Nickname.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Kiki1966d ; Angel344 ; Cosma ; luna ; Aleyandra ; Sssnitch ; deatheater  
  
Für ihre Reviews.  
  
Ciao Narwinye  
  
The next kapitel is:  
  
Gespiegelte Wahrheit 


	7. Gespiegelte Wahrheit

Sorry, das es so lange dauerte.  
  
~*+*+Die Puppen der Meister+*+*~  
  
_by Narwinye_  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
~ Gespiegelte Wahrheit ~  
  
Hermione Granger. Irritiert blickte sie zwischen den Spiegeln umher, bis ihre braunen Augen Harry entdeckten. "Was sind sie?" Ihr Blick glänzte vor Wissensdurst. Harry schwieg, blickte sie an, nichts weiter. Als sie begann sich unwohl zu fühlen, antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage. "Was denkst du, was ich bin?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht." Sie holte tief Luft, "Ich weiß nur das ich sie... -beobachten werde." Diese kurze Rede war mit solch großer Arroganz vorgetragen worden, dass es einem Schlecht davon werden konnte. Harry wirkte desinteressiert. "Wenn du meinst."  
  
"Warum sind sie gegen den Orden? Sie benahmen sich vorhin, als ob wir etwas schlechtes tun!" Ihre nun Vorwurfsvolle Stimme, war ausnehmend nervtötend. Trotzdem widerstand Harry dem Drang, sie stehen zu lassen.  
  
"Der Phoenix als Zeichen des Ordens, war gut gewählt. Sobald er anfängt zu brennen, setzt er alles um ihn herum in Flammen. Und als einziger wird er, aus der Zerstörung die er selbst anrichtete, heraus kommen. Das gleiche ist mit dem Orden. Dumbledore schlägt kleine Funken, weißt dem Wind seine Richtung und sammelt sich erneut Streitkräfte aus den Überresten zusammen."  
  
"Lügner!" Harry lachte leise. Hermione fühlte Angst in sich hinaufsteigen. Harry trat einen Schritt zurück, machte eine weitausschwingende Armbewegung und äußerte dazu: "Diese Spiegel werden dir zeigen sobald ich anfange die Unwahrheit zu sprechen." Ungläubig starrte das Mädchen ihn an. Er lachte wieder.  
  
"Vor mir steht Hermione Granger, vom Herzen her eine wahre Slytherin. Die Wahl des auswählenden, war ein Irrtum, wie bei mir." Hermione hatte die Information die er preisgab wohl bemerkt, doch waren ihre Gedanken in den nächsten Momenten anderweitig beschäftigt.  
  
Die Spiegel lösten sich von den Wänden und formierten sich neu. Während dieser langsamen Prozedur, wurden Harrys Worte hallend von allen Seiten vermischt, sodass sich innerhalb von Minuten grausigsten Lärms ein vorherrschender Satz gebildet hatte.  
  
"Vor mir steht Hermione Granger, vom Herzen her eine wahre Gryffindor. Die Wahl des auswählenden war vollkommen korrekt."  
  
Staunend blickte sie sich um, mit erführchtiger Miene blickte sie auf die Spiegel und fragte Harry: "Wie funktioniert das? In wurde nichts dergleichen erwähnt." Harry schnaubte verächtlich. "Selbst dieses großartige Buch weiß nicht alles. Frage Harry Potter, vielleicht erklärt er es dir. Ich jedenfalls habe dafür jetzt keine Zeit. Hier fang auf!" Er warf ihr zwei Zauberstäbe zu. "Gib sie Creevy und Loyce wieder, geh jetzt."  
  
Verwirrt ging sie zurück zu den Treppen und verließ die Spiegelhallen während sie versuchte den Wahrheitszauber zu ergründen.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Haary schlich durch das Labyrinth der Gänge im Kerker als ihm ein Arm, den Weg versperrte. Er drehte sich um und sah in Draco Malfoys Gesicht.  
  
"Was willst du?" fragte Harry ihn erstaunt. Auf dem Gesicht des blonden war wieder einmal keine regung zu erkennen und auch deine Stimme war kalt und schneidend.  
  
"Wann können wir hinunter?" Eine hektische Handbewegung verriet Harry, das es dringend war. "Heute, morgen, in einer Woche. Ganz wie ihr es wollt."  
  
Ehrleichterung zeichnete sich nun in seiner Stimme ab. Er flüsterte etwas das wie ein Danke klang und lief zu einem Gang der zum Slytherin Schlafraum führte.  
  
Harry jedoch verschwand einige Meter weiter hinter einer Wand, die äußerst stark mit Moos bewachsen war. Zufälliger Weise, war das Moos in der Form einer Schlange gewachsen, die im Fackelschein aussah, als ob sie sich bewegte.  
  
Jeder, der in diesem Moment, in diesem Gang gestanden hätte, wäre über das zischeln welches, dem Rumpeln der sich bewegenden Wand vorausging, verwundert gewesen.  
  
Es sei den dieser jemand wusste, das die Person die hinter der steinernen Begrenzungsfläche verschwand, als Harry Potter bekannt war. Zu wissen das Harry Potter Parsel sprach, wäre dazu natürlich auch nützlich gewesen.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Hallöchen liebe Leute.  
FEEEEEEEERIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Herm 84  
  
Angel 344  
  
Yolinare  
  
The next Kapitel is:  
  
Einzug; die Hausordnung 


	8. Der Einzug Hausordnung

~*+*+Die Puppen der Meister+*+*~  
  
_by Narwinye_  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
~ Einzug ~  
_Die Hausordnung_  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry übermüdet und viel zu früh auf, denn es war Samstag, sieben Uhr morgens.  
  
Also, stand er auf und ging vom Gryffindorturm, wo er erst spät in der Nacht hingekommen war, und auch das, tat er nur um den Schein zu waren, zur Bibliothek, um Madame Pince das Buch über sich von Lichtmagie ernährender Wesen der dunklen Seite zurückzugeben, welches er sich vor einigen Wochen ausgeliehen hatte.  
  
Obwohl der Rest von Hogwarts schon ziemlich blind sein mußte um nicht zu bemerken das der große Harry Potter täglich für mindestens drei Stunden spurlos verschwand.  
  
Er war nicht sehr erstaunt als er Hermione Granger über einigen Büchern wie: "Magische Lügendetektoren der letzten dreißig Epochen", "Wahrheitsfindung für magische Wunderkinder" und "Wahrheit oder Lüge, welche Gegenstände sich für diese Zauber eignen" Gebeugt sah.  
  
Er wusste schließlich was genau sie suchte, genauso wie er wusste, das sie es nicht finden würde. Er ging zur Bibliothekarin, die sich am Ende der Bibliothek befand und gab das Buch ab, woraufhin sie sofort zur entsprechenden Abteilung lief, um das Buch dorthin zurückzustellen, wo es herkam.  
  
Überrascht drehte er sich um als er ein Ticken an seiner Schulter spürte und sah in Hermiones Gesicht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, das sie von der ganzzeitlichen Ablehnung, die das letzte Jahr über geherrscht hatte, zu den früheren, fast freundschaftlichen Berührungen umsteigen würde.  
  
Aber anscheinend hatte er ihren Wissensdurst unterschätzt. "Was willst du von mir?!" Verachtend sah sie ihn an. Innerlich lachte Harry. Es war ja klar gewesen das sie ihr Verhalten nicht vollkommen ändern konnte.  
  
"Gestern Abend lief hier in Hogwarts irgendein Typ herum der mir eine Einrichtung zeigte, die aus Spiegeln bestand, sie zeigten an wenn jemand eine Lüge sprach."  
  
Harry stellte sich dumm, mit einem Scheinfrommem Gesichtsausdruck, der jeden Schauspieler neidisch machen würde, antwortete er. "Was habe ich damit zutun wenn er dir die Spiegelwände der Helga Hufflepuff zeigt?"  
  
"Spiegelwände der Helga Hufflepuff?" Harry nickte, war jedoch abgelenkt, weil er Blaise Zabini auf sich zukommen sah. Hermione, die das bemerkte, wandte sich zum neuigen Ziel seiner Aufmerksamkeit um und starrte den Slytherin grimmig an, was diesen jedoch herzlich wenig kümmerte.  
  
Harry nickte als er den fragenden Blick Zabinis bemerkte. Erleichtert atmete er auf, und begann zu sprechen, was eigentlich zuviel gesagt war, denn es war ein eindringliches Flüstern.  
  
" Draco vergaß zufragen, wo genau wir uns treffen." "Wie wäre es mit dem Wandgemälde, welches scherzhaft auch 'Dumbledores Ende' betitelt wurde?"  
  
Der Junge aus dem Haus der Schlangen, bekam große Augen. Harry war ihm unheimlich, er hatte zuviel von einem Slytherin, er kannte ihre Zauber, ihr geheimes Wissen und nun auch noch ihre Kunstgegenstände. So nickte er nur, und entfernte sich wieder.  
  
Hermione zupfte grob an seiner Robe.  
  
"Was ist nun mit den Spiegeln?" "Ich denke nicht das es nötig ist sie dir zu erklären. Sorry, aber sobald du deine Stimme dazu gebracht hast weniger nervtötend zu klingen, bin ich in vielleicht in der Lage mit dir ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen."  
  
"Was soll das heißen?" ,keifte sie laut, so dass Madame Pince pikiert in ihre Richtung sah.  
  
"Du nervst. Du warst doch irgendwann einmal ein wandelndes Wörterbuch, da dürfte dir die Definition des Wortes N-E-R-V-E-N bekannt sein, oder ist dein Bücherwissen zusammen mit deinen Elefantenzähnen verschwunden?"  
  
Nun zitterte sie vor unterdrückter Wut. Harry hatte ihren wunden Punkt getroffen. Er wusste dass, und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Doch ob mit oder ohne Grinsen, Hermione hatte entschieden das nicht auf sich sitzen zu lassen.  
  
"Heute abend am See wird sich zeigen, wer von uns der Bessere ist. Ich fordere dich zum Duell!" Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet, erinnerte ich aber glücklicherweise daran, das er die Slytherins noch in Salazar`s Hallen führen musste.  
  
"Gut, aber bitte so spät wie möglich, ich... muss noch etwas erledigen. Wie wäre es so gegen elf?"  
  
Hermione nickte, "Einverstanden, doch denk daran, du wirst einen Sekundanten brauchen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Trotzdem die Slytherin-Gruppe die große Halle vor Harry Potter verließ, stand dieser schon am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, als sie das Gemälde erreichten. Ohne Illusionszauber saß er an eine der Säulen gelehnt und blickte genau in ihre Richtung.  
  
Draco, der ja der Einzige war der ihn bisher so gesehen hatte, mit Ausnahme von Snape natürlich, trat sicher auf ihn zu. Die anderen folgten in einem Sicherheitsabstand von ungefähr einem Meter. "Wie bist du so schnell hierher gelangt?" Harry stand auf.  
  
"Höllenkunst!"  
  
Die Säule die ihm vorher als Lehne gedient hatte, verschob sich zuerst ein wenig nach links, um dann zur Wand aus zu weichen und hinterließ eine lichtlose Öffnung ,welche den Anfang einer Treppe entblößte, sobald Harry eine Fackel hinein schweben ließ.  
  
"Es gibt genügend Geheimgänge in diesem Schloß die einem das Vorankommen um ein vielfaches erleichtern insofern man weis, wo sie sich befinden." Nahm er die vorangegangene Fragestellung wieder auf.  
  
Sie liefen durch viele dunkle Gänge die mit Kerzenleuchtern und Fackelständern beleuchtet wurden, sobald man näher zur Kammer des Schreckens kam. Ihre Schritte hallten laut und dass, obwohl die Wände teilweise mit Wandteppichen ausgekleidet waren.  
  
Erst, als er die Tür die zur Kammer führte erreichte, brach Harry das Schweigen. Sie waren über mehrere Umwege und Kreuzungen hierher gelangt, denn er wollte ihnen den Anblick der Statue ihres Gründers nicht vorenthalten. Natürlich wäre es möglich gewesen einen der vielen anderen Eingänge zu benutzen, aber wenn sie diese benutzen würden, fiel ihr Blick nicht sofort auf das Standbild.  
  
"Öffnet!"  
  
Zischte er den Schlangen in Parsel zu, woraufhin der Mechanismus des Portals ausgelöst wurde und der Blick der Gruppe direkt auf Salazar Slytherin fiel.  
  
Harry grinste als ihm klarwurde, das er für die Slytherin gerade Fremdenführer spielte. Außerdem waren die staunenden Gesichter von denen die nicht in der Lage waren ihre Gemütsbewegungen so gut zu verstecken wie Malfoy, einfach göttlich.  
  
Er entschloss nichts weiter zu sagen sondern den Slytherins eine einmalige Show zu bieten. Anstatt wie Tom Riddle dem Kof zu befehlen, dass er sprechen sollte, was aufgrund des fehlenden Basilisken unsinnig wäre, rief er ihm zu:  
  
"Erlaubt uns den Weg in die Gemächer zu nehmen!"  
  
Des Zauberers Abbild bewegte seine Hand langsam zu seinem Umhang, zog diesen zur Seite und ieß in seinem Schatten eine Glitschige, mit Moos bewachsene Treppe erscheinen, die zu einem weiteren Tor das von steinernen Schlangen bewacht wurde, führte. Als er nun die Slytherins die Treppe hinaufführte, war er sich sicher, dass es sich gelohnt hatte diesen Umweg zu nehmen.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Die Räumlichkeiten die sie nun betraten waren gänzlich in grün und Schwarz gehalten und führten in Schlafraüme, in denen jeweils zwei Betten standen. Die Bettbezüge hatte Harry den Hauselfen geklaut, die diese gerade gereinigt hatten.  
  
Grinsend stand er in der Mitte sah die Slytherins belustigt an und meinte nur: "Ihr könnt schlafen wann ihr wollt, machen was ihr wollt und auch sonst gehört alles euch, aber zwischen 12 und 1 Uhr solltet ihr die Kammer des Schreckens nicht betreten wenn euch eure Existenz etwas Wert ist."  
  
Er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, schnappte sich ein Buch und begann zu lesen.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Nach einiger Zeit erhob er sich und verließ den Raum durch eine Geheimtür, die zu den Zimmern führte in denen Severus und Draco erschienen waren als der Ältere der beiden den Brief gelesen hatte.  
  
Er ging zu einem Bett das in der Ecke des Arbeitsraumes stand, sprach zuerst einen Weck- und dann einen Schlafzauber aus. Schon im Magiedurchwirktem Halbschlaf ließ er sich auf die Schlafgelegenheit fallen.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Tadaaaa. Kapitel 7 ist da. Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat aber nur1 Review für Kapitel 6?  
  
Danke an Herm84!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ich hoffe, ich bekomme diesesmal mehr Reviews. Deutet auf Reviewbutton.  
  
See you next Time...  
  
Narwinye  
  
PS: The next chapter is: +*+Das Duell+*+ 


	9. Duell

~*+*+Die Puppen der Meister+*+*~  
  
_by Narwinye_  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
~Das Duell~  
  
Als Harry erwachte, verließ er daß Zimmer zunächst um sich frische Kleidung zu holen, benutzte dann allerdings den Durchgang zum Kaminraum wo die Slytherin-truppe noch immer versammelt war.  
  
Draco Malfoy war von den Älteren umzingelt und wurde mit Fragen bombardiert, was diesem nicht zu gefallen schien, sodass Harry beschloß ihn daraus zuholen.  
  
"Könnt ihr mir euren Malfoy mal leihen?" Nach dieser Frage teilte sich das Grüppchen wie auf magische Weise.  
  
So nahe wie möglich an dessen Ohr damit die anderen nicht mithörten, flüsterte er: "Ich benötige einen Sekundaten, würdest du deinen letzten öffentlichen Auftritt gerne etwas lustiger gestalten?"  
  
Draco grinste und nahm an. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die oberen Gefilde von Hogwarts.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Da sie keinen Treffpunkt vereinbart hatten, begab Harry sich zum Ort der Aufforderung wie es bei solchen Fällen üblich war. An der Bibliothek angekommen prüfte er die umliegenden Gänge auf Sperrzauber und legte seine Illusionen wieder an.  
  
Erst dann betrat er mit Draco in seinem Schatten den Raum und fand seine Gegnerin in einem Sessel schlafend vor, ihr Sekundant Ron Weasley war auch schon halb weggedöst doch nun schüttelte er seine Freundin um sie zu wecken.  
  
Diese Prozedur erwies sich als ziemlich langwierig. Harry und Draco lehnten sich gegen die Wand.  
  
Nach unzähligen "Mione!... Mione, wach auf!" Sprüchen von Seiten des Rotschopfes schien Harrys Kontrahentin endlich ausgepennt zu haben, sie richtete sich mit viel Mühe in ihrem Sessel auf und starrte verschlafen an die Decke.  
  
Dem Schwarzhaarigen Jungen wurde es langsam zu bunt. "Ich kann auch Morgen wiederkommen wenn es euch besser passt!" Spöttelte er in den Raum.  
  
Der Spruch war nicht ernst gemeint, notfalls hätte er die beiden im Schlaf verflucht, aber er tat seine Wirkung. Hermione war auf einmal hellwach.  
  
"Na dann, lasst uns beginnen." Hallte ihre hochmütige Stimme durch den Raum.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Beide Kontarahenten standen sich starr gegenüber. Keiner hielt es für nötig sich der Höflichkeit halber zu verneigen. Die Stille machte die Atmosphäre kalt, so kalt das die Luft beim Atmen zu kleinen Nadeln zu kristallliesieren schien und in der Luftröhre stach.  
  
Auch drückte sie schmerzhaft auf die Ohren und Augen, gereizt durch Ton- und Bewegungslosigkeit.  
  
Bizarr. Das einzige Wort um diese Szene zu beschreiben. Harry bewegte stumm die Lippen, woraufhin die Illusion des schmächtigen Jungen erneut zerfiel. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach- das letzte Mal.  
  
Ein blasses Lächeln lag auf dem wächsernen Gesicht. In einer seltsam verschlungenen Armbewegung deutete er auf die Bücherregale. Sechs Augen die der knöchernen Hand gefolgt waren, sahen dasselbe.  
  
Die Schatten auf den Buchrücken wanderten langsam zu einigen dunklen Gebilden in der Mitte des Büchergestelles und nahmen unverwechselbare Formen an. Menschliche Formen.  
  
Draco der am nächsten dem Halter der Folianten war, wich überrascht zurück. Doch die Gestalten von Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagal und einigen Auroren samt Moody bewegten sich nicht.  
  
Ausgenommen der Augen. Harry lächelte erneut als er sich umdrehte, vielleicht auch immer noch, der junge Malfoy wusste es nicht zu sagen sondern setzte sich in den nächstbesten Stuhl.  
  
"Lapideus ossis, oculus vid?t, auris audit." Rief das Gryffindormädchen von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus heiser.  
  
Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des nun Illusionslosen Schwarzhaarigen verblasste. Das Grün in seinen Augen wurde eine Nuance dunkler als er sich an seine ehemaligen Freunde wandte. "Verräterin. Ich denke es ist Zeit unser Duell zu beginnen. Wir sind einen halben Zeitabschnitt näher an Mitternacht."  
  
Erneut nahmen sie Haltung an und begaben sich in Kampfstellung.  
  
Und dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere begannen Flüche, die noch immer eisige Luft zu erhitzen. Der Junge, der sich bis jetzt Harry Potter genannt hatte, benutzte , genauso wie seine Gegnerin überwiegend « weiße » Magie. Doch dann ...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ SCHLUSS, AUS ,ENDE , PUNKT!!! Mehr gibt es heute nicht. Es tut mir leid das dieses Kapitel so kurz ist. Aber das nächste kommt auch bald...  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Angel344,  
  
2 x TheSnitch,  
  
Beppo1  
  
The next chapter is:  
  
Ende einer fähigen Puppe  
  
PS: Lest Mörder, ist von mir selbst, hinterlasst ein Review. HIER wie DORT!!! BITTE! 


	10. Das Ende einer fähigen Puppe

~*+*+Die Puppen der Meister+*+*~  
  
_by Narwinye_  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
~Ende einer fähigen Puppe~  
  
Die Sprüche die Harry nun verwendete, gehörten zur höheren schwarzen Magie, die einzige Magie-Art die nicht in Hogwarts gelehrt wurde.  
  
Hermine die versuchte diese Zauber zu brechen oder wenigsten abzublocken, aber es war vergebens.  
  
Zuerst wurde sie von einer Reihe Schmerzwellenzauber zu Boden gerissen, knallte gegen ein großes Bücherregal, welches sie umwarf, nur damit sie von lebendigen Schatten Umschlungen wurde.  
  
So an jeglichen Bewegungen gehindert, hing sie kraftlos in den Schemenhaften Fesseln.  
  
Harry ging zu ihr kniete sich neben sie und flüsterte lange zu ihr bis sie leise anfing zu schluchzen. Nach kurzem Zögern begann er einen Zauber zu wirken der ihre Weinkrämpfe dämpfte und sich in blauen Nebelschwaden äußerte.  
  
Er stand auf als ihr Körper kurz die Farbe des Nebels annahm und ihr Blick sich vollkommen leerte.  
  
Wenige Sekunden nachdem Harry Entfernung zwischen sich und das Mädchen gebracht hatte, stürzte ihr Freund zu ihr und begann ihren Puls zu fühlen.  
  
Verzweiflung zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, als er nach ein paar Minuten immer noch nichts spürte.  
  
Zuerst bemerkte er nicht dass sein ehemals bester Freund ihm eine Frage stellte. Erst beim zweiten mal hörte er sie.  
  
"Willst du, das sie aufwacht?"  
  
Wütend schloss der Gefragte die Augen und äußerte sich bejahend.  
  
"Sie wird dich dafür verfluchen, solltest du sie nicht schlafen lassen. Bist du sicher dass du das erträgst?"  
  
"Ja Verdammt! Ich will das sie aufwacht!"  
  
"Gut." Sagte Harry , und weiter: "Sie wird aufwachen sobald ich weg bin. Ich... Ich habe dich gewarnt."  
  
Betont langsam ging er zuerst zu den noch immer steif dastehenden Personen am Bücherregal, zog eines der Bücher heraus. Er sah sich den Titel an ,steckte es ein, zog ein anderes heraus und riss nach eingängigem betrachten eine Seite heraus.  
  
Sodann verzauberte er seinen Zauberstab in einen Stift und kritzelte schnell einige Seiten auf das Blatt, welches er Dumbledore in den verfilzten Bart steckte.  
  
Erst dann verließ er den Raum.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Einige Sekunden später beobachtete Draco, der noch immer im Raum stand, wie Hermione Granger verschreckt aus ihrem Scheintod erwachte und begann zu schreien.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Ich sitze hier in meinem Zimmer und friere mir den A**** ab. Meine Heizung wird einfach nicht warm.  
  
SORRY!!!  
  
Ich konnte nicht früher!!! Es war die Schule die verhinderte das ich mehr Worte aus meiner Tastatur kitzeln konnte.  
  
Thanks to :  
  
Beppo1  
  
Angel344  
  
Yolinare  
  
Cu Narwinye  
  
PS: Das nächste Kapitel von Mörder kommt so schnell wie möglich!!!  
  
PPS: The next chapter is:  
  
Verstummt ist der Puppe Schrei. 


End file.
